16 unanswered questions of why and how
by pinkwysteriahoshiprincess
Summary: This songfic is about Raiza's feelings! Lyrics by Avril Lavigne's Why.Please Read and Review! This Songfic is a RoyXAi Fic! Enjoy!


Hey guys! Here's a song fic for Raiza! I hope you can spot the Sixteen unanswered questions...

Note: If somebody out there has a songfic just like this, please tell me.

Disclaimer: I don't own the lyrics, the lyrics belongs to Avril Lavigne: I'm just borrowing it for my song fic...

One day while Raiza was doing nothing, she opened the FM radio and here's the song that is playing.

_Here's Why by the Ice princess... Avril Lavigne! Enjoy guys!_

_Why, do you always do this to me?_

_Why, couldn't you just see it through me?_

_How come, you act like this_

_Like you just don't care at all._

Hey I like this song it fits me...

_Do you expect me to believe I was the only one to fall?_

_I can feel, I can feel you're near me, even though you're far away_

_I can feel, I can feel you baby, why ?_

Aha! I understand what you are saying my dear song! I wish Roy does... At that Raiza didn't notice the figure behind her.

_It's not supposed to feel this way_

_I need you, I need you_

_More and more each day_

_It's not supposed to hurt this way_

_I need you, I need you, I need you_

_Tell me, are you and me still together?_

_Tell me, do you think we could last forever?_

_Tell me, why_

_Hey, listen to what we're not saying_

_Let's play, a different game than what we're playing_

_Try, to look at me and really see my heart_

That's right you should do that Roy, you never know how I feel whenever I see you flirting with those girls...The figure behind her looked very shocked.

_Do you expect me to believe I'm gonna let us fall apart?_

_I can feel, I can feel you near me, even when you're far away_

_I can feel, I can feel you baby, why_

That's right now I can feel you're near me weird! I'm really madly in love with you that's why I'm going crazy ahh! The figure behind her look amused.

_It's not supposed to feel this way_

_I need you, I need you_

_More and more each day_

_It's not supposed to hurt this way_

_I need you, I need you, I need you_

_Tell me, are you and me still together?_

_Tell me, you think we could last forever?_

_Tell me, why_

I wish we two aren't in the military so in that way I can tell you how I feel, I wish you are the fuehrer now so I won't need to hide my real feelings. But that silly mini skirt rule is keeping me back, yuck! The figure behind him looked happy.

_So go and think about whatever you need to think about_

_Go on and dream about whatever you need to dream about_

_And come back to me when you know just how you feel, you feel_

_I can feel, I can feel you near me, even though you're far away_

_I can feel, I can feel you baby, why _

_It's not supposed to hurt this way_

_I need you, I need you_

_More and more each day_

_It's not supposed to hurt this way_

_I need you, I need you, I need you_

_Tell me_

What am I saying if I tell him he'll just go crazy laughing at me! He's such an unconcerned person! Why do I spend all my life on protecting him! Sometimes that guy needs a hard slap in his face...

_It's not supposed to hurt this way_

_I need you, I need you_

_More and more each day_

_It's not supposed to hurt this way_

_I need you, I need you, I need you_

_Tell me, are you and me still together?_

_Tell me, do you think we could last forever?_

_Tell me, why_

But I can't help it if this is the way I feel can I! But he is so ungrateful! Can't he see what I'm doing for him? Ahh! I shouldn't have let this feeling of mine gets the better of me!

Raiza said this after the song is finished.

Raiza? Asked the figure behind him.

Huh? Oh Colonel! How long have you been standing there sir? asked Raiza.

Long enough to hear what you're saying about me...

Oh! I'm sorry sir I didn't really mean it that way... said Raiza blushing deeply.

Raiza I'm sorry if I'm so ungrateful. I know from the start that you're the one I like but I keep denying it. I keep looking for someone else yet I know your just here...by my side. And, uhm can I ask you for a diner tonight. Just the two of us...

Ahh...well...

Please...I want to make up for the times I didn't thank you...

Well did he have asked? Of course Not! I'll go Roy! Where? But before that I have sixteen unanswered question to ask you?

What's that huh?

Why?

Because I-I love you...

Raiza looked shocked. She never expected this answer.

Oh Roy...said Raiza flunging her arms around Roy... Thank you so much.

AN: Did you spot the sixteen unanswered question in the song? Hope you all like it! Please Review!


End file.
